1973 American League Championship Series
The American League Championship Series took place between October 6 and October 11, 1973. The Oakland A's defeated the Baltimore Orioles, three games to two. Games 1 and 2 were played in Memorial Stadium in Baltimore; Games 3–5 were played at the Oakland Coliseum. It was the second match-up between the two teams in the ALCS. Summary Oakland A's vs. Baltimore Orioles | score2 = Oakland A's – 6, Baltimore Orioles – 3 | date2 = October 7 | loc2 = Memorial Stadium | time2 = 2:42 | att2 = 48,425 | ref2 = | score3 = Baltimore Orioles – 1, Oakland A's – 2 (11 innings) | date3 = October 9 | loc3 = Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum | time3 = 2:23 | att3 = 34,367 | ref3 = | score4 = Baltimore Orioles – 5, Oakland A's – 4 | date4 = October 10 | loc4 = Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum | time4 = 2:31 | att4 = 27,497 | ref4 = | score5 = Baltimore Orioles – 0, Oakland A's – 3 | date5 = October 11 | loc5 = Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum | time5 = 2:11 | att5 = 24,265 | ref5 = }} Game summaries Game 1 Saturday, October 6, 1973 at Memorial Stadium in Baltimore, Maryland In Game 1, Jim Palmer spent 16 minutes retiring the side in the top of the first inning. He walked the first two batters and struck out the next three. The Orioles went to work against lefty Vida Blue and his successor, Horacio Piña. During that time, Merv Rettenmund singled, Paul Blair walked, Tommy Davis doubled, Don Baylor walked. Earl Williams singled, Andy Etchebarren was hit by a pitch and Mark Belanger singled. When the carnage was over, the Orioles had four runs. It was much more than they needed as Palmer proceeded to hurl a five-hit shutout, and striking out 12 A's along the way. Game 2 Sunday, October 7, 1973 at Memorial Stadium in Baltimore, Maryland The Orioles' playoff winning streak was snapped at 10 when Sal Bando hit two home runs off Dave McNally while Bert Campaneris and Joe Rudi hit one apiece. Catfish Hunter, who served up so many during the season that he threatened an A.L. record, didn't allow any as the A's evened the series as the two teams go to Oakland for Game 3. Game 3 Tuesday, October 9, 1973 at Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum in Oakland, California The third game, postponed a day by rain—the postponement trigged a rhubarb between A.L. President Joe Cronin and A's President Charlie Finley—was played at Oakland and produced a brilliant pitching battle between a pair of southpaws, Mike Cuellar of Baltimore and Ken Holtzman. Up to that point, Cuellar had allowed only three hits. he had a one-hit shutout for the first seven innings as he carefully nursed a 1–0 lead given him by Earl Williams' homer in the second inning. But in the eighth, pinch-hitter Jesús Alou singled and pinch-runner Allan Lewis was sacrificed to second by Mike Andrews. The play was controversial in that Cuellar appeared to have a force out at second base, but he ignored catcher Etchebarren's yells and took the safe out at first. This proved costly as, one out later, Joe Rudi singled home Lewis to tie the score. In extra innings, Bert Campaneris, first man up in the 11th, snapped a 1–1 tie by hitting Cuellar's second pitch over the left-field fence for a home run. Game 4 Wednesday, October 10, 1973 at Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum in Oakland, California In Game 4, The A's knocked out Palmer with a three-run outburst in the second inning and, going into the top of the seventh, Blue was breezing along with a 4–0 bulge when he suddenly came apart at the seams. Earl Williams drew a base on balls and Don Baylor followed with a single. Brooks Robinson came through with a run-producing single and Andy Etchebarren hit the next pitch for a home run, making the score 4–4. The tie didn't last long. The next inning Bobby Grich hit a home run off Rollie Fingers and that, coupled with Grant Jackson's shout relief pitching, gave the game to the Orioles. Game 5 Thursday, October 11, 1973 at Oakland-Alameda County Coliseum in Oakland, California A surprisingly small crowd of 24,265 showed up for the final game and they saw Catfish Hunter pitched a five-hit shutout, winning 3–0. Right-hander Doyle Alexander was the Baltimore starter but he lasted only until the fourth inning. In that frame he was the victim of singles by Gene Tenace and Jesús Alou wrapped around a triple by Vic Davalillo. He was relieved by Palmer, who shut out Oakland the rest of the Way, but the Orioles were helpless against Hunter's powerful pitching. The A's first run in the game come in the third inning on an error by Brooks Robinson, a sacrifice, and a single by Joe Rudi. Composite box 1973 ALCS (3–2): Oakland A's over Baltimore Orioles References External links *1973 ALCS at Baseball-Reference.com Category:American League Championship Series Category:Oakland Athletics Category:Baltimore Orioles